


Life is Good

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horace enjoys life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Good

Horace Slughorn glanced around in satisfaction. His new office looked fabulous! He was seated in an over-large, extra-comfortable armchair with his feet resting on a little puffy. On his belly he had balanced a box of crystallised pineapple. He picked a piece from time to time, inspecting it with a happy smile before he popped it into his mouth. His moustache danced as he chewed the treat. 

Yes, being back at Hogwarts wasn't bad, not bad at all! No need to change residence any longer. And there were quite a few promising students he had eagerly invited to his Slug Club. He gazed fondly at the photographs showcased on the mantle – a magically enlarged mantle to make room for them all. 

It was a good thing to be a figure of influence and respect, for the people who had made a name for themselves after Horace had recognised their talent, but mainly for Horace himself. He reached for the glass of elf-made wine, which was standing on the small table by his side, next to a dusty, and no doubt very expensive bottle. Horace took a healthy sip to wash down the pineapple, then stretched with a contented sigh. Yes, life was good!


End file.
